Leicester Alliance
The Leicester Alliance (レスター諸侯同盟 Resutā Shokō Dōmei) is one of three nations on the continent of Fódlan. Profile The Leicester Alliance is located in eastern Fódlan, a temperate region of plains and mountains. Leicester Alliance Founding Day is celebrated annually on the 8th of the Horsebow Moon. In contrast with the other two countries of Fódlan, the Alliance's relationship with the Church of Seiros is neither especially warm nor antagonistic. Garreg Mach Monastery in central Fódlan organizes its students into three houses, with each house representing a different nation. Students from the Leicester Alliance are members of the Golden Deer. Politics Unlike other territories, the Leicester Alliance is a league of multiple noble families who refuse to swear fealty to any king or emperor. Instead, the Alliance is ruled jointly as a republic through roundtable conferences between the five most prominent allied dukes called the the Five Great Lords, which is led by House Riegan and joined by the heads of House Goneril, House Gloucester, House Ordelia and House Edmund, all of which convene at the capital city of Derdriu. Each house's territory is technically an autonomous region, though they all swear reciprocal oaths of allegiance to each other. Although membership in the Roundtable is generally hereditary, it is not permanent; House Daphnel was once a member of the Roundtable, but forfeited their seat to House Edmund after an internal dispute led to half of its members defecting to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and forming House Galatea. Military The Alliance's military is derived from the troops maintained by each of its noble houses, which cooperate for mutual defense. In particular, House Goneril is chiefly tasked with military strikes and defense against the aggressive neighboring kingdom of Almyra. Soldiers of the Alliance are known for their skill with bows. History In Imperial Year 801, only a few decades after the secession of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus from the Adrestian Empire, the nobles of the Leicester region also rebelled against the Empire, which found itself unable to reassert control. The Kingdom saw an opportunity to increase its political power and invaded, occupying and annexing Leicester. In 861, the three sons of the late King Klaus I divided the Kingdom between themselves, with one prince ruling Leicester as an archduke. In 881, upon the death of the archduke, the nobles of Leicester rejected his heir and launched a second bid for independence led by the influential Duke of Riegan, who himself belonged to a cadet branch of the Blaiddyd royal family. The Crescent Moon War ended in 901 with the nobles of Leicester gaining independence from the Kingdom and forming the Leicester Alliance. The neighboring kingdom of Almyra invaded the Alliance in 961. The invasion was narrowly turned back with the help of an army from the Adrestian Empire. In 1101, the Alliance cooperated with the Empire and the Kingdom to construct Fódlan's Locket, a fortress in the mountains of Fódlan's Throat designed to counter further invasions from Almyra. At some point, Godfrey von Riegan, son and heir of the reigning Duke Oswald von Riegan, passed away and left the house's future in jeopardy. In 1179, Claude von Riegan, grandson of Oswald through his mother, was legitimized as House Riegan's heir. Possible futures The Alliance's history after 1180 differs depending on which student house that Byleth chose to teach at the Officers Academy. Locations *Ailell *Daphnel *Derdriu (capital) *Eastern Church *Edmund *Fódlan's Locket *Fódlan's Throat *Gloucester *Goneril *Great Bridge of Myrddin *Kupala *Ordelia *Sauin Village Notable People from Leicester Nobility :See: Noble Houses of Leicester * Claudia von Riegan - Second daughter of House Riegan. * Oswald von Riegan - The reigning Duke of Reigan, father of Godfrey, and grandfather of Claude. * Godfrey von Riegan - Late son of Oswald and Claude's uncle. * Tiana von Riegan - The daughter of Oswald, sister of Godfrey, and the mother of Claude. * Claude von Riegan - Heir to House Riegan, the leading house of the Leicester Alliance. Employs both an easygoing attitude and an effortless skill for scheming. House leader of the Golden Deer. * Lorenz Hellman Gloucester * Holst Goneril * Hilda Valentine Goneril - The daughter of House Goneril who has a lazy personality and a habit of manipulating people into doing things for her. * Lysithea von Ordelia * Marianne von Edmund * Judith von Daphnel * Balthus von Albrecht * Acheron Commoners * Raphael Kirsten * Ignatz Victor * Leonie Pinelli Etymology Leicester is a city and unitary authority area in the East Midlands of England. It is said that the city was founded by King Leir, then known as Cair Lerion. Leir was also the basis of the character eponymous character from the Shakespearean play King Lear, whose daughters' names also appear as locations in the Leicester Alliance: Goneril, Riegan, and Ordelia, likely derived from Cordelia. Other characters from the play referenced as locations include the Earl of Gloucester and his son Edmund. Gallery File:Leicester Alliance.png|The Leicester Alliance Category:Locations Category:Nations